The colour of Blue
by Lady Rafira
Summary: Tifa and Cloud go for the beach for a day and open towards each other. Not so much by words but by their actions. Tifa feels herself drawn into his eyes as if they were the very ocean. Its written from her point of view.


Its been over a year now that Cloud, Denzel and all the children have been cured from the Geostigma and things are beginning to get normal again. I try to raise Denzel and Marlene as best as I can and Cloud stays home more often. The children and Cloud are my family now, even though Cloud and I aren't married and the kids are not mine. I do see them like my little angels, its wonderful to see them grow up. This morning was a warm morning, summer was at its highest peak. I brought the children to school and when I came home I found out that Cloud hasn't left the house yet. That is strange because he is usually the first one to wake and he leaves early to start his deliveries.

I wonder why he's still here, even though I don't mind, in fact I love having him around. He sits there on a barstool at the bar drinking his coffee and reading a newspaper. I walk up to him and put my hand on his arm. "Hey there, I thought you would be long gone by now," I softly whisper to him and take the seat next to him. "I don't have any deliveries for today, so I thought I might as well stay home. Or would you like me to leave?" he replies and looks at me with these beautiful blue eyes. How can I say no to him? I don't think I ever will.

A smile appears on my face and give him a spontanious hug, one he didn't expect but he welcomes it none the less. "Of course I don't want you to leave Cloud! I am just not used to have you around at this hour of the day." He softly hums and begins to tighten the hug. I enjoy being in his arms, he always makes me feel so safe and I enjoy his scent. No matter how worn he out gets from all the battles he fights, I love his scent.

When I let go of him he notices the look in my eyes and smiles. He rarely smiles but ever since he defeated Sephiroth he smiles more often. "Wanna do something together?" he asks and that suprises me. Not that I had any smashing plans in mind other than doing the usual chores such as cleaning the house and ordering new bottles of wine for the bar. "Sure, I'd love to, it's been ages since we did something together." I reply and wonder what he has in mind. "Alright how about we go for a swim? We can ask Barret to pick up the kids when school is out." his suggestion sounded more like a romantic invitation. But I agreed with him and went to pick up my bikini and a few towels, while he got his swimswhorts. I quickly call Barret to inform him about picking up the kids when school is out. I gave him a spare key of our house so he can help themselves in.

"You ready?" he said as I took the seat behind him on Fenrir and he started the engine. Last time I was with him on his beloved Fenrir was when my car was broke and that is a long time ago. I nod and put my arms around his waste. Cloud decided to take the fast route to the beach which meant he went around the city instead of right through it. I didn't mind, I slowly moved more closer to him and embraced him a bit more tightly. Something told me he didn't mind as his body seemed to relax more to my movements.

When we got to the place where we wanted to be he parked Fenrir and we both went down to the beach. There were no other people, mainly because we took a spot that isn't very well known. Maybe Cloud picked that spot on purpose but I couldn't dwell on those thoughts so I dropped the swimmingbag. I looked around to see if there was a place where I could change into my bikini and quickly noticed a place behind some large rocks. "I'll go and put on my bikini behind those rocks, could you stand watch for me?" I asked Cloud and he nods. Once I was changed and stepped from behind the rocks to see Cloud, I saw the look on his face. He was studying me, from top till toe. I didn't mind but somehow I couldn't stop the blush that appeared on my cheeks.

I could tell he didn't know what to say so I suggested he should get changed as well so we can take a swim, which was the main idea after all. Once he was done I couldn't help but study him too. My childhoodfriend has grown into a strong young man, with well build muscles and a body I would love to touch. Especially in this shape as his chest is exposed to me. Sometimes its hard to believe that body of a god is attached to such a shy personally.

He leaves me almost without words and he hasn't done anything! I quickly recapture myself and smile towards him. He gives me a small shy and walks towards me. "Come," he says as he takes my hand and we run into the water.

The cold water is somehow a warm welcome, as he takes me into the waves. I dive into the water and taste the freshness of the water. Somehow the aquablue colour reminds me of Cloud his eyes. I could easily drown in them. When I reach the surface I look around but I can't seem to find Cloud. He must have been diving down as well I guess. I decide to lay back and just as my head makes contact with the water I feel Cloud reaching the surface.

He makes his way over to me and splashes water right in my face. There goes my moment of relaxtion, but I can't really be annoyed by it. Its not very often I get to have so much fun with my old childhoodfriend. "Oh that wasn't really heroic now Cloud," I joke to him and send him a great wave of water. My attempts to drive him away from me failed as he marches right through them. I'm not sure what he has in mind but his hands seem to have found my waist soon enough.

I have never seen such a forward man as I see now in him. Most of the time he sits back and barely shows me what's on his mind. Silently he embraces me letting only the water flow among and between us. He lifts me up and smiles towards me with a look of happiness which I never seen in his eyes before. Does this mean he is happy? "So is this what you think a hero should be doing?" he asks and he puts me down. Driven by his forward move I decide it is time for me to make a bold move.

Slowly I place my hands over his well developed chest and one hand moves up to cup his face. I look into his pools of hapiness and see if my bravery meets his bold actions by moving towards his lips. All the while my eyes stay locked on his and we are drawn in to each other. I softy taste his lips and I can feel his hands finding their way back to my body. I close my eyes and enjoy this pure state of bliss. Cloud deepens the kiss and lets his hand move slowly over my back and up to the back of my head. Cradling my hair as my fingers move through his blond spikes.

Our romantic moment has opened new ways and when we break away only to gasp for air both are left without words. I don't know what to say as I'm not sure what this could mean. I love this man to death and beyond, I never had the courage to tell him, but today mine and his actions have spoken for themselves. I smile to him and hope to get a glimpse of what he is thinking. He smiles back and seales his lips once more over mine.


End file.
